


Unnoticed

by Nightmare Painter (daiyu_amaya)



Category: Hotel Transylvania (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mavis and Jonathan didn't zing, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Random find on my computer, Very minor mentions of rape/Non-Con, Zing gone wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/Nightmare%20Painter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan has been hiding the fact that he zinged with Drac, He is attacked by monster hunters and quickly his life spirals out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unseen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this was out of left field lol, I wrote it after watching the first movie in 2012 so yeah kind of took me forever to post this.

Jonathan had gone into the forest during the day, or at least that was the last time anyone had seen him, and that wasn't like Jonathan to just up and disappear without coming up for lunch-he had after all been mapping the forest surrounding the hotel as to remind himself where it was safe to travel and where it wasn't.

Maybe he'd gotten carried away with mapping? Or he was stuck somewhere again-he'd had to save the silly human several times already. Mavis thought it was funny, she wouldn't think so if her friend was harmed at any point.

He'd really thought Jonathan and Mavis were in love with each other only to realize several months later that they were just friends, Mavis had gotten over her crush and they were simply friends. Of course that had taken him a long time to believe them as well, Mavis had kissed the guy for gods sake.

He froze, there was something wrong in the forest-it was too quite, it always had some sort of noise in it, from the zombies to the crows... What was making the forest life so quite? He caught the muffled sound of something heavy hitting the ground to his right, it wasn't close but it was within his enhanced hearing. He cautiously made his way towards the noise, what could have made that noise?

Pushing through the undergrowth, he came to a clearing, nothing here. "No!" Jonathan! Damn that had echoed where exactly was Jonathan and what was going on? He quickly flicked from one end of the clearing to the other, hoping he was going the right direction; "Stop it!" That was much closer!

He used his vampiric speed to reach where ever Jonathan was, only to hit a cliff and nearly fall off. Damn it! Where was Jonathan and what was attacking him? Most monsters around here knew Jonathan and knew not to attack him, so what would dare harm his human?

He calmed down for a second, he needed to get a hold of himself-he needed to find Jonathan, therefore, he needed to search the area rather than just running around.

He heard a cry of pain, and damn it-it was hard to be calm when he was hearing Jonathan's pain! But those sounds were what was leading him to said man.

He hit another clearing and found two men and Jonathan off on the same side as him but further to the south then him-one of the men was holding Jonathan down and the other was- pure blind anger overwhelmed him as he charged at the men, slapping the one hurting Jonathan away and turning to snarl at the other- The one still standing let out a terrified shriek and made off into the forest, leaving his unconscious 'friend' behind.

Jonathan sobbed and he was at the young man's side, wrapping his cloak around him and picking him up.

"Th-Thank you." Jonathan muttered before passing out, what in gods name was going on here, both of those men were human so why were they here, how had they even gotten pass all the traps?

Let alone why were they attacking Jonathan! He needed to get said man back to the Hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished this story I just need to post it, which might end up being sporadic considering everything I'm doing online and in my day to day life.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan let out a sharp breath as he woke, what happened? He shivered, that had been terrible...They had come out of nowhere and then they were laughing at him as they shoved his face into the ground, telling him they were going to do terrible, horrible things to him.

"Jonathan." He jumped about a mile into the air, oh. Just Drac, thank god. "You saved me." Drac snorted; "You sound surprised that I would do such a thing." No, that's not what he meant! "I just, thank you...I don't know how I would have gotten away from them if it hadn't been for you." Drac nodded; "I don't understand how they got into the forest."

But he did; "They said they were monster hunters." And that if he liked monster cock they could help him with that. Right before they were attempting to wrestle his clothes off. Drac looked furious; "They attacked you, though."

Jonathan let out a long breath, "They said that if I got along with monsters then I was no better than one. So it didn't matter if they killed me." And they promised that they would, right after they raped and beat him. They would have if it hadn't been for Drac saving him, his zing saving him.

Mavis had explained to him what a zing was after the whole debacle on her hundred and eighteenth birthday. They hadn't zinged like most people suddenly, though, because he'd zinged with Drac the moment their eyes met-but Drac didn't seem to notice, he still didn't seem to have noticed at all...But the pain was real, when Drac though he'd betrayed him-when Mavis kissed him.

He hadn't wanted Mavis to do that-considering he'd been wishing for Drac to do it, it wasn't like it was his frist kiss or anything but still...Something called to him, and until Mavis had explained zings he'd had no idea why he'd been so instantly attracted to the older man, especially since he was more into women then had had ever been into men.

"Are you alright now?" Physically he was a bit sore but that would pass, mentally not so much. "Not really...They scared me pretty bad, they told me what they were going to do to me. Talked about all the ways they could kill me."

He shuttered, the dirty slurs they used against him and the way they'd screwed him-Drac had saved his life but he hadn't gotten there in time to stop the rape. He wanted to take a long hot shower and scrub all his skin off he felt dirty after those bastards touched him.

"Jonathan." He looked to Drac who looked tried, seriously wiped out, how long had he been out and how long had Drac stayed by his side? Suddenly he was wrapped up in Dracula's arms, he melted.

This felt nice, Drac never hugged him, well except a few times before but that was quick and when the man realised he was doing it he'd stop just as quick. He smelled of woody aftershave and mint toothpaste, He wished he could just tell Drac that he'd zinged with the older man, but Drac obviously didn't care or was oblivious to it.

Either way, he'd only get hurt and he would rather stay at Drac's side then be forever banished from this hotel, he liked his work-liked being so close to Dracula, although his mother had asked him if he was frightened he'd get eaten and he'd laughed that off.

Drac pulled away and let out a deep breath; "Why do you even stay here Jonathan? You could have died today, you wouldn't have been in that situation if you weren't here." Oh god. "I can't leave," He whispered Drac looked like he'd been smacked; "Why not? We're not holding you against your will!"

Jonathan sighed, this was out of his control. "My zing is here..." Dracula looked puzzled; "Why didn't you say so before? Why didn't your zing?" But that was the problem wasn't it-Drac was oblivious! He was still in love with his dead wife, there was no way Jonathan could ever be loved by and, in turn, love Drac.

"Because they haven't ever noticed, or at least, pretend to not notice." Dracula's horror was certainly different, he'd never expected that kind of look on the mans face. "You-Pretend to not notice, what kind of monster would do that?!"

Either he was a very good lier, which given how fantastically terrible he'd been at lying to Mavis or he really was oblivious. "They could also not realise it I suppose." Drac frowned, what was with that-there had to be cases where zings never realised until much later. Right?

"It is almost unheard of for a zing, especially a monster-not to notice. Of course, there are plenty of reasons one might not notice-war being the main one or illness...But, if neither of those come into play then they should notice." Did stress count as an illness?

"What if they were really stressed out?" Drac frowned; "That could be a factor...But it would have to be a very great stress." The birthday of his daughter and the death day of his wife and zing would be a great stress...That could explain why Drac hadn't noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Drac had been avoiding him for a little, just a few days but it was like hell those few days, If Drac had noticed they had zinged what would that really change? As far as he was concerned nothing because there was no way someone who was that powerful would accept him-more then he'd already.

There was no way he could ever tell Dracula the truth, he would have to hide it away until he was old and gray and dying, and even then he'd never tell Dracula, maybe Mavis-but never him.

Said man suddenly was in front of him with a serious look on his face, that didn't bode well for him... He started away from the railing he'd been leaning on, looking down at the lobby. When had he gotten near him? He'd been in the lobby just a moment ago.

"You have one week to tell your zing that you zinged and try to work it out, or else I'll ask you to leave. It is too dangerous for you to stay without someone to watch over you." He couldn't believe it, this was all happening because he'd been attacked-oh god how he hated that look...

How could his zing say that to him? Work it out? That was never going to happen and he knew it. After all the man hadn't even noticed had he? Maybe that was what hurt the worse, that he knew they would never be and he would never be able to tell Drac the truth.

In a weeks time he would be leaving...He'd never see Drac again, that sent a cold little pit down into his stomach. How could he live with himself if he never saw his zing again?  
"I can't." He chocked out, there was just no way and he couldn't leave either.

Drac frowned; "Why not? It is not hard to tell someone that you zinged with them, meet them in the eye, maybe they will realize the truth of the matter." He would realize the truth alright but he would never accept him that way.

"They won't accept me." He didn't feel as bold as his words, he felt like turning into a shivering pile at the mans feet. Drac looked so offended; "Why because you are human? Everyone at the Hotel has accepted you!"

He shook his head; "That's a different kind of acceptance! What if someone zinged with you and they were human would you accept them?!" Drac twitched; "I already had my zing...and I lost her, I don't understand why you would think that your zing won't accept you. They will know that a zing is a precious gift, one not to turn away from."

He...Was there only one zing for a person? What did that mean for him? Did...Did that mean he could never zing with Dracula completely-that he was destine for loneliness?

**

"Jonathan, why?" Dracula seemed truly shocked that he'd been telling everyone good bye, but he couldn't tell him, there was just no way that the other would accept that after what he'd said.

"Because I couldn't bring myself to tell my zing, after all they don't know. Can a zing really be one sided?" Dracula frowned, "I've never heard of one being so..." and yet theirs was one, he would never truly zing with Dracula.

"Jonathan..." Drac sighed and swiped a hand across his face; "Take some time to visit your parents I'm sure they miss you, but...Come back." He was letting him stay? Oh thank god!

Then again, was that really such a good thing? Should he ever come back to where he'd see his zing every night and be so far away at the same time? "Al. Alright."

He trudged away and said his goodbyes, Mavis frowned at him but patted him on the back with a good bye of her own. He wished he could talk to her about this whole mess but he wasn't sure how she'd take it. How would his parents take it?

"Oh, Mavis-you said I could borrow your zing book?" She smiled with a nod, "I already put it in your bag, I'm sure your parents will be amazed, but I wish you would tell me why you were so interested in zings all of a sudden."

He might as well; "I'll tell you when I get back." She nodded and hugged him one last time before he got into a car driven by one of the monsters that could pass for a normal person.

The airport was a complete drain on him and so he fell asleep on the ride home, he woke as they landed at LAX, home-what a wonderful feeling to be back.

His parents greeted him at the entrance and he hugged them, he was glad to see them-but he was still really tired after a few layovers and the less then stellar nap he'd had in the air, those chairs were not pleasant.

They were happy to get him back and he was happy to see his parent again, it had been a long time since he'd been home after all. Not that he didn't come home from time to time, it just happened that way-he'd send postcards and what not.

"How's work?" He smiled, Drac had hired him on, he got a room in the hotel and spend all his time with Mavis when she was home, when they'd gone to Hawaii that had been pretty fun, though Mavis had to do with the night life where as he enjoyed it all.

He just wished he could have everything, the job, his zing, and then he would feel complete not like the half alive thing he had started to feel like after a year at the Hotel, being that close to his zing had really been draining on him and he hadn't noticed until now.

After a few days with his parents he was becoming depressed, and how couldn't he be? Drac was so far away...But, there in lied the problem. How could he ever be close to him?

It would never happen and he would always be missing his other half, always alone. His mom found him in bed one afternoon bawling his eyes out because it was just too much-far too much to handle. "I just don't know what to do mom."

Tears were streaming down his face, and hers. "Oh son, I'm so sorry to hear what you've been going through." He'd shown his parents the book Mavis had allowed him to borrow, her mothers book on zinging..."Son, who's your zing?"

He didn't want to tell them, would they be disappointed? Disgusted because it was a man? He hadn't even told them he'd found his zing for crying out loud. "I mean because you're making a big deal about it, its not like its Dracula himself!" His mother chuckled but his father caught the look on his face before he could wipe it away; "Johnny..."

That tone from his father...He hadn't expected sadness from his father, though admittedly he was always very statuesque compared to well his wife, but he'd always known his father cared about him, it was the little things he did that showed them all that he loved them.

"You need to go back and tell him." His parents chuckled, rather dryly on his fathers part; "Jinx." His mom muttered and his dad huffed; "Yeah, yeah, soda and all." But this wasn't-"You not disgusted?"

They blinked at him surprise etched onto their faces; "It's not like you can just chose your soul mate now is it? It really doesn’t matter to us Johnny, just that you're happy. From what you've told us you are happy at the hotel, and the only thing that's been stopping you from being happy is how much you want to hide who your zing is."

Well, he supposed that wasn't the only thing stopping him, but they were right. He had to go back and tell Drac the truth...Drac deserved that at least, and he needed to get it off his chest or it would keep stressing him out.


	4. Chapter 4

He felt beyond stupid, how could he have missed the signs? Stress, no idea of a zing-he was so stupid. He rolled over in bed and sighed, he hadn't been able to sleep well since Jonathan left-and now he knew why-because the young man was his zing.

And how the hell had he ended up with a second zing? That was nearly unheard of-not to say it was never heard of but still, that was rarer then finding an Amazonian prince.

Jonathan must have been so freaked out when he realized what had happened, how had he managed to keep it quite for so long? They had first met over a year ago, and it was just now that Jonathan had even admitted to zinging with someone.

He had yet to actually confess who at this point, but now that he thought about it, it was really obvious. Jonathan was almost always around him, he hadn't had so much fun for years until Jonathan showed up...How could he have been so blind for all this time?

They practically did everything zings did; time spent together, how easily they had gotten along when he'd finally let his guard down, how much he missed the other when he wasn't around-he should have recognized the signs because of his dear wife.

But, he'd completely missed them and Jonathan had been paying the price since. He'd seen the energy mellow out, but maybe it was really Jonathan being dragged down with depression because he couldn't bring himself to talk about their zinging.

"Sire, the two men who you found in the forest. Their back, northern side this time." Damn them both to hell! He zipped out of bed and into his clothes before finding himself in the air, he was going to murder them for even daring to come back.

They wouldn't see the light of day ever again after the harm they'd caused his zing.

**

It was great to be back, honestly he'd missed this place when he'd been home, because this felt more like home then back in California...Not to say he didn't get home sick from time to time.

Mavis waved and he hurried to her side, they hugged-that's when he noticed her frown, and how tired she looked. "What happened when I was gone?" She hurried him up the stairs and down several hallways before going up even more stairs and down more hallways-"Where are we going?"

Mavis frowned even harder; "My dad got hurt when you were gone and since then he's been babbling about you-we can't make out anything other then your name, you weren't here so we were pretty stumped-but I know why now. It makes utter sense!"

What had she figured out? "I didn't hurt him!" She stopped and nearly chocked him on his bag; "No, but he's your zing-dad is your zing and he didn't even notice! But he's ill, any time in the past that he's been ill he'd call for mom, but not this time-his brain knows something that he hasn't caught on to yet-that you've zinged and that you're meant for each other!"

He couldn't-"You can't tell him!" She froze, "And why not?" Jonathan sighed, this was more then he'd though he'd have to deal with when he returned.

"Because he still loves your mother and he should...I can't tell him, I mean I wanted to when I was at home-but what’s the point if he doesn’t even realize? I would rather just be here in the hotel, able to see him every day then to anger him and never see him again!"

Mavis looked adorably confused; "What's that mean?" Didn't it-wasn't it- "Mavis when I tell him that I zinged with him how do you think he'll react?" She thought about that for a moment; "He'd be upset of course, but that's because you didn't tell him!"

No, he'd be upset because to him there was only ever one zing for a person in their lifetime, even if that life time covered several human life times. "No Mavis, He's still in love with your mother. He'd be angry and he'd banish me."

She deflated; "Maybe you're right..." She looked at the door and sighed, was this her fathers room? "But, you should still see him. I'm sure it would help him recover faster."

He couldn't say no to that. "Alright." He set his backpack down next to the door and followed Mavis in, the picture of her mother smiling made him cringe a little-she'd been a beautiful woman, how had he ended up zinging with Dracula after such a wonderful person?

He'd never amount to much compared to her. Mavis leaned over the bed her father lay in, he looked much paler then normal and his chest was bandaged-"What happened?" he whispered as he got closer.

"He was attacked by two hunters, we found them both dead...and dad was wounded terribly. They used silver on him." He thought that only hurt werewolves. "No, not just them."

He must have said that aloud if Mavis was answering him. "He'll heal, but very slowly...The doctor managed to get most of the sliver out of him, but the residue remains."

Two hunters...They had said they were hunters, they hadn't been lying apparently, though hadn't one of them run from Dracula before?

He woke with a start, Dracula was running a hand through Mavis' hair-ohhh he shouldn't be here. He turned and headed towards the door; "Leaving without a word Jonathan?" He froze, "I didn't want to interrupt."

He wanted to smack himself though, how could he have let himself fall asleep at his bedside? "Come back, you and I have a lot to talk about." He sighed and sat back into the chair, Mavis muttered something about scream cheese in her sleep.

Drac chuckled then grimaced, "I have been wondering since you left why you would be so frightened of your zing as to not even call them by name." Oh no, please don't figure it out. "And what did you come up with?" Ah, why had he asked! That was only going to get him in deep waters!

"I realized that you mentioned stress might play a role-when we first met there were plenty of stressed monsters in the room-maybe as stressed as I at the time, you showing up out of the blue after I had tricked Mavis into believing humans were horrible and that monsters were better off being without humans-"

That was true, so maybe he hadn't figured it out thank god. "Then I realized you wouldn't say the name-you knew, that much I could tell from your avoidance of any mention to a name, You zinged with me." It was a statement not a question...What was Dracula going to do to him now?

"I'm sorry." He let out a shaky breath; "Why are you sorry?" Drac looked confused and worried. He knew he shouldn't have come back-this was too much. He shook his head and hurried out of the room, he was too warm, his eyes stung.

He didn't want to cause anyone any trouble but that was impossible since he'd zinged with Dracula. He could barely see the hallway when tears began to flow down his face...


	5. Chapter 5

Why was Jonathan running away? He'd finally figured out who had zinged with Jonathan, it had taken a dozen reviews of their conversations for him to realize what he had missed this whole time.

"Dad?" Mavis looked groggy and half out of it; "It's nothing Mavy-wavy, go back to sleep." He would have to wait, Jonathan could run away for now-but the moment he was able to get up he was going to chase him.

He relaxed into his pillows, "If I get him do you think he'll shut up for a second and just sleep?" Mavis muttered into his side, "I doubt he would want to sleep anywhere near me just now Mavis." She snorted; "He fell asleep at your bedside."

Good point, but it was better to not frighten him wasn't it? "I suppose you're going to do it no matter what I say." She snickered and darted out of the room, after Jonathan.  
Well, he supposed it wouldn't be too bad to have both where he could keep an eye on them, it wasn't like he was getting out of bed anytime soon with silver running through his veins.

******

When she found him, he was on the roof. He wished she'd just go away-how could she feel now that she knew the truth? "You should get some sleep, you had a long flight here after all."

But he didn't want to-because he'd have nightmares. Nightmares of Drac yelling at him about the zing, yelling how no one could possibly want him as a zing. "I think I'll be fine." He didn't want to.

Mavis sighed; "You know he's not mad right?" How could he not be-How could Mavis not be? "He should be." Mavis sighed and sat down next to him; "And why's that? Because you're not my mother? It doesn’t matter Johnny, you zinged with him, he's not about to let you go."

But that wasn't true, how could it be? He was ancient and powerful, why would he want a pathetic human man like him? At least, his wife had something going for her, beauty, kindness, power, and very female-every thing he would never have, could never be. "I shouldn't have come back."

Mavis' jaw dropped; "Why would you say that? You think he should be as alone as you? Because you think he can't want you back?! Are you stupid?" He flinched away from her; "How could you be fighting for this?" She shook her head, standing she opened her mouth to shout something before something whizzed past her face, she shrieked and lost her balance.

Jonathan grabbed her before she could fall and slide down the roof. "What the hell was that?!" A bullet, "We need to get off the roof!" She stumbled as he pulled her with him to the roof entrance-Another hit him, as he began to fall backwards he let Mavis go-it was better she survived to tell the Hotel it was under attack.

"Johnny!" He rolled down the roof and watched her moment of indecision; "Run!" He shouted as he slid away and she darted away and into the Hotel. He clawed at the roof attempting to slow himself down, but that didn't look good-he could only hold on with one hand, the other was dead-the bullet had struck him in the shoulder just so.

The edge was coming up on him, he was going to die here tonight. Maybe it was fitting, that he would die like this, falling hundreds of feet to his death. A gargoyle at the edge of the roof caught him before he fell, its stone eyes showing no emotion; "You shouldn't be on the roof fella."

He let out a breath; "I was attacked, I need to get inside!" It nodded and stretched it's stone wings, it didn't think it was going to fly did it?! It pushed off the side of the building and he shrieked and kept shrieking until he realized they weren't falling but gliding down towards a balcony, thank god for small mercies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter ^_^

He could do nothing to protect his castle as his head guard told him what Mavis had just told said guard, someone was shooting at them, but from that height? It made no sense, how were they aiming from the much lower forest?

The sound of stone rubbing against stone distracted him-a gargoyle at his balcony? "Sire, I found a human falling off the roof." Oh dear god, Jonathan! "Let him in and protect the Hotel." The door swung open and Jonathan fell inside, he was wounded! The door closed and the chilly air stopped screaming inside, Jonathan shivered-he was on stone flooring after all. "Jonathan." The other let out a breath, "I can't...I'm so tired..."

He looked pale and loopy, how much blood had he lost? "Jonathan, you need to have your wound closed." He shook his head; "Bullet could be lodged inside." He'd been shot-of course, he'd forgotten that you needed to take the bullet out- "Come here Jonathan, let me help you." He was too weak to get up but he could help Jonathan.

The young man stumbled to the bed and fell in, he pulled him closer, "Your shirt is in the way." Jonathan groaned and lifted his arm, he pulled it away from the wound and Jonathan hissed, clenching his teeth together-The shirt was tossed to the side and he inspected the wound, it had copious amounts of blood surrounding it and it was fairly big,

"I'm going to reach inside and see if I can get the bullet alright?" Jonathan's eyes widened; "Try that from the back rather then the front, actually if there's a hole in the back it shouldn't be in me." He gently turned Jonathan and inspected his back, there was a hole-but it was smaller, "I think it still is, I'm going to try and see if I can feel it alright?" Jonathan nodded and relaxed.

He reached forward sticking two thin, long nails into Jonathan's skin-Jonathan flinched and let out a little cry as they continued inside his shoulder-there! He grazed it with his fingernails and Jonathan let out another cry.

"Please, just-just get it out." He gripped onto it his nails digging into the metal and he yanked, Jonathan screamed and fainted- It was a big bullet that was certain. He dropped it on his nightstand and pulled Jonathan to him; "Sire! I heard a scream!"

The guard outside his door; "It's nothing. The force attacking?" He got a negative; "We're not sure if there is more then one or not, your daughter has gotten most of the guard to protect the castle at all entry points, and some of the guest volunteered once they found out that Johnny was attacked-we haven't found him yet."

He snorted, "One of the gargoyles brought Jonathan to me, he was wounded-send the cook up with some broth for Jonathan." He needed to rebuild his strength-humans weren't quick healers.  
The young man was still bleeding...

Well, the fastest way to fix that-He swiped his tongue across Jonathan's shoulder, the wound closed little by little as he licked up the blood surrounding it.  
He hadn't lied about human blood being fatty, he hadn't told him how addictive it could be either and Jonathan's blood was rich and tasted sweet. And presto-the wound was closed. Now the other side. He gently turned Jonathan and lapped at the wound on that side.

Jonathan started awake, nearly thrashing in his arms; "It is alright Jonathan-you're safe." Jonathan looked up at him; "You took the bullet out." He nodded, Jonathan sighed- "Thank you." He didn't have to thank him; "You also healed me too Jonathan, I had to close your wound and so..." Jonathan touched his shoulder with a frown; "You-how did you do that?"

He chuckled darkly; "A vampire's saliva contains a coagulant after one bites a living creature their saliva will close the wound." Jonathan blushed; "You bit me?" He shook his head; "I didn't need to with the wound on your shoulder." Jonathan turned even redder; "So you licked me! Gross!" He snorted; "It closed your wound what else do you want from me?"

Though if he was honest, he doubted Jonathan really understood exactly what he'd done. He wouldn't be able to forget the way the young man's blood tasted, it made it more likely for him to hurt Jonathan if he went into frenzy. With the whole hotel after the hunters, they stood no chance, he wasn't exactly completely healed but he could help, he could direct everyone.

He slipped out of his bed, Jonathan looking at him in shock and that wasn't a surprise now was it? He'd been in bed for so long because of the silver that had poisoned him. Human blood was very restorative. "Just rest, I'll go see what is happening." Jonathan frowned; "But." He turned away; "I'm better thanks to you, just rest you've lost a lot of blood." and he walked towards his closet, he wasn't about to walk around in his pajama's.

******

The hunters escaped, but he doubted that they would return. Not with all the monsters that had chased them, wounded them even. Mavis had led the charge, but thankfully they didn't use silver on her as they had with him. Now, now it was time that he and Jonathan talked. Because as truthful as he'd been with himself, he needed the truth from Jonathan.

Yes, the young man had acknowledged his words. He had fled rather than talk about it, however. They needed an actual conversation about it though. They needed to work all of this out and soon, because it had been tearing Jonathan apart for a long time. He walked into his room and found Jonathan sprawled out in his coffin, how did the man do that? It was a coffin for gods sake. Who sprawled in them?

"Jonathan." The young man stirred and a bleary eye looked up at him. "Drac." Jonathan sat up, swaying lightly, he had lost a lot of blood-his shirt was still on the ground and his jeans had spots of blood on them. His backpack was just outside his door still... He went to fetch it and set it down; "You need to bathe, you're still covered in blood." It was dried and flaky, he would be itchy if he wasn't so tired.

"Alright?" He sounded sleepy and confused, He hauled the young man into his arms and took him to the bathroom, setting him down to turn on the shower, he'd probably just sit in the tub considering his condition. "I'll gather the things you need from your bag." Jonathan frowned, "I can..."

Jonathan struggled to get up, but he gently pushed the young man back into a sitting position and went back to the bag, digging around he found shower things and clothing for Jonathan. He placed the shower things in the shower and the clothes on the edge of the sink. "Can you manage from here?" Jonathan nodded and so he left, closing the door as he went.

Half an hour later Jonathan dragged himself out of the bathroom. "I suppose we should talk." Good, he was thinking properly. "It would be beneficial to talk yes." Jonathan plopped down into the chair in the room. "What do you want me to say? Yes we zinged forever ago and you didn't even notice and I just chose that I would never tell you?" That would be one thing.

"Why did you chose to never tell me? Were you never going to tell me, what were you going to do when it got stronger-it was draining you this whole time, before you left I'd never seen you with so little energy and interest in things around the hotel." Jonathan sighed.

"I couldn't tell you, how could I? You'd already had a zing after awhile I figured that it was one sided and you'd never notice. I'd be alone for the rest of my life." His heart clenched, he supposed if it was still beating it would hurt. "Jonathan, why would you allow that to happen? Why would you spend the rest of your life alone?"

Jonathan looked resigned, his hands running through his hair. "Because I figured it was better then telling you the truth. I figured that you would never accept me that way, because I wasn't her." Jonathan was very different than Martha, except that he was kind, and understanding. Jonathan might be a different person, might have a very different personality. But, he was very much like Martha too.

"You figured that I would hate you. You didn't even want to try and see how I'd react?" Jonathan got a hard look on his face that didn't belong. "Look, you hated me when I first came to the Hotel, you wanted to get rid of me quicker than a person with arachnophobia wanted to get rid of a spider in their place. Why the hell would I want to tell you?"

Had they really never gotten over that? Well, he supposed he had scared Jonathan at some point. Maybe, he never really felt comfortable in his presence after that. "I'm sorry Jonathan. After what happened with Martha...I couldn't trust you, I couldn't trust any human with anything." But, it had changed because Jonathan was such a wonderful example of humanity.

Jonathan stood up, "And now? What the hell changed that! Wasn't me that was for sure!" He reeled back, Jonathan was angry-why were they fighting about this? "Jonathan, if it wasn't for you I would still hate humanity, I would have tried to make Mavis stay here for her entire life. Without you I would still be bitter and angry, you changed me."

Jonathan shook his head; "I don't even know what I did, why would you change your mind because of me? I didn't do anything other then ruin everything and run away." Sure, he had left. But, only because everyone had freaked out. He had however not ruined everything, not with how the Hotel was now. It was better than he could have ever made it, Jonathan was bright and had wonderful ideas.

"Jonathan, please. Don't be so harsh on yourself, you didn't do anything wrong." Jonathan deflated; "Then why dose it feel like I did? Why dose it feel like I should just be dead." He wanted to hurl at those devoid of emotion words because Jonathan shouldn't think that way. "I don't know, but I never wanted you dead, I never want to hear you think you should be dead." Jonathan was getting teary eyed.

"I just thought that it was better to never tell you that you were my zing and look what happened? I leave and you figure it out. What are you going to do about it?" What exactly did Jonathan mean? "You're my zing, Jonathan. I would like if you stayed, but I understand if you don't want to. You're not a prisoner here, you can leave if you want."

Even though that would hurt, it had hurt when he'd left to his parents. It was the reason he'd figured it all out after all. "I don't want to leave, I came back didn't I?" He nodded, that was true. "And now what?" Jonathan shook his head. "I still want to be friends with you, because you're the best and worst thing to happen to me."

He could work with that, maybe. Maybe it was for the best. "Alright, Jonathan." Jonathan smiled shyly and moved. The hug Jonathan bestowed him was warm and comforting. Thank god Jonathan wasn't going anywhere, they could work on this. Work on what it means to be zinged to one another.


End file.
